Artificial Devil
Artificial Devil, also known as the Fake Downfall; is a high-tier, rare ocurring Sacred Gear with great versatility in battle. This Sacred Gear is different from the rest in the sense that it isn't the God of the Bible's doing, but the Demon Lord's. Summary During the time of the bargain held over Job's life, the Devil argued that he could do just as well as God was doing to hold the reins over Heaven. To give proof of that, he was handed a Sacred Gear and was challenged by God to replicate his creation to prove it. The devil had no way to mess with the Sacred Gear system, nor God would allow him; but the devil was astute. He took the Sacred Gear and corrupted it into a form totally different, taking advantage of the loop left to allow humans to exploit their potential with the Sacred Gears. The result was Artificial Devil. The devil may have lost the bargain over Job's life, but he proved that even the Sacred Gear could work without the intervention of God. Of course, God added it to his sytem to take advante of its creation, he already had Sacred Gear like Sword Birth after all. Abilities Its main function is to gather particles in order to create a pair of wings for the user to fly/levitate. The "wings" can be shaped according to the wielder's desire as they aren't a single solid object, and can be used to attack to great effect as the wings can be hardened or softened according to the needs at hand. The particles can be gathered even in vacuum so it might be more correct to say that the Sacred Gear generates them, although in such a space shaping them may prove really difficult. Although the "debris" has to be connected to function as the Sacred Gear, it retains its form for a short time after being released, so it can also be used as projectiles if the wielder has enough stamina and imagination to pull it off. There doesn't seem to be a limit to how much mass the Sacred Gear can accumulate, though the particles do weight over the wielder, and in becoming large, the wings lose movement and versatility, so growing them over a certain point depending on the wielder becomes very impractical and they may begin to lose control over it, allowing the wings to crumble away if such an event happen. Forms Artificial Devil takes the form of a pair of ornamental fairy-like wings no longer than the wielder's arms, with a disk in the center of each wing. It is from there where the particles begin to gather, which become the full Sacred Gear. Artificial Enemy Also known as the Fake Heaven Rejector; is the Balance Breaker of Artificial Devil. The form makes it so the whole user's body becomes the fairy-like wings of the Sacred Gear, thus gaining the ability to collect particles from it. The Balance Breaker covers the user in particles, giving them a monster-like appearance which the use to shield themselves and use as the regular Sacred Gear. The particles aid to all of the user's abilities, and fully mastered can cover them in a complete monster-like appearance which would resemble more a Breakdown the Beast form than a Balance Breaker. Trivia * The images for the Sacred Gear are taken from various kagune from the Tokyo Ghoul manga. In essence, it is based on them as well. The main picture was taken from the manga ''Ubel Blatt. ''Similarly, the Balance Breaker form is based on Gaara's transformation into Shukaki Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Sacred Gears